THE HOODED ONE
by live long eat waffles
Summary: One day kids are playing seeing who has the best spell just then a Hooded person walks up (what does he what, what is he there for and why is he wearing a hood? find out in this story
1. stay cool

**THE HOODED ONE**

One day a group of kids were seeing who had the best spell, just then a hooded person came up and said you should not be here and started to speak an ancient language. Then dark elves and shadow benders showed up and the hooded one said **ATTACK** and the shadow benders made a fog so they could attack without being seen. The kids ran and came to a cliff and one said I'm not jumping so I will fight even if it means I might die. The kids fought their hardest till the end and one said _why_ why would you attack us for no reason. The hooded one said this is not a little playground it is sacred ground to a mystical place of happiness and no harm unlike this world. The kids said so it doesn't give you the right to attack us. The hooded one said yes it does because if someone found my world it would be very bad because I would have to deal with it. The kids said wait how come you can go to different worlds and we can't because I am a portal pyromancer and if someone else went through worlds _he muttered under his breath _my sister would kill me. So the kids said what's your name? The hooded one answered slowly but said I am Taylor Dragon blade king of The Spiral. I rule the land with my sister. The kids said so there is not like ushy mushy stuff like _love _said one. Nope just family and your best friends. Cool said one and Taylor said he had to leave. One kid said no wait can't you stay Taylor said no I have to help my land. In just a second he had a portal going and he went through with a wave one kid said it sounds so much better than my life so he said I'll probably regret this and jumped through the portal just when it was closing and the others said **NOOOOOOO! **And said his mom is going to kill me. When the kid (his name is Fraser remember that now) jumped through he messed up the time space continuum and somehow made Taylor and himself be transported to Taylor most hated world Doesna aka the world of ice. It was Taylors most hated because Taylor is a portal pyromancer, portal means portal and pyromancer means fire wizard so Taylor hates the cold. As they came out of the portal they saw a weird creature that was an ice bird and started to say "intruder" "intruder" "intruder" and giant polar bears with their leader and commander lexis aka meanest creature on earth and she had a giant hammer so Taylor said run! The two ran and ran looking for a hiding place to get out of that world but couldn't finally one polar bear hit Taylor and he used a fire spell so there was a magic bored around the two. It only lasted 20 minutes but that was enough time to make a portal and get out of there. But when the polar bear hit Taylor his hand was exposed to the cold so it froze but Taylor didn't notice because he was running for his life so he couldn't cast the spell so they used 10 minutes to bandage it up.


	2. Back To Wizard City

**THE HOODED ONE**

As soon as the shield was off they decided to just run for it, but as soon as they could a person dressed in night armor made of ice came up with a polar bear cub and joins the fight. He saved up as many pips as he could and used lord of winter (which was a triceratops on a throne of ice). The spell breathed ice on every enemy that did 300 then on enemy if not dead already, have frozen horns in them. The polar bears were defeated and then Taylor said thank you Talon Titonwraith and Talon said no problem it happens all the time, he said need a portal. Taylor said I would do it but my left hand is broken. Talon made a portal and they all went through to wizard city in the commons. As soon as they arrived a terrible storm came upon the clouds.

Then a lightning bolt struck and a guy came down it was Malistaire (aka M.D for Malistaire drake) M.A (Merle Ambrose but I will say Ambrose) came out of his tower with gamma and said "**OH DEAR**"! Just then the strongest wizard came up to fight that was D. Falmea, Taylor, Talon, Ambrose, Savannah MythTamer and Flint AshFinder. They fought their hardest but weren't enough for M.D. M.D said he had what he came for and flew off with a young death student named Olivia Drake. Then everyone noticed that that was his daughter!

Taylor, Talon and Savannah went out to defeat M.D once and for all.


	3. Nightside

**THE HOODED ONE**

Once on their journey they tried to think of were Drake would have gone and then it hit them the old death school in Nightside. As soon as they got there they were attacked by ghouls, wraiths, banshees, skeletal pirates and dark fairies. They captured the gang and held them till Drake was ready. When Drake came out he said "oh you finally made it". He took them into the death tower because it had more space than the school. Inside there was a table set up with food and three chairs that had ropes in them. He tied them up and sat down himself with his daughter. As he was talking Taylor and Talon took their whistle around their neck (it calls your pet) and blew. Taylor had his main pet a velocirapter named lady ruby that can use Firezilla and a spell that gives three fire traps on the enemy. Talon had his main pet a Trojan horse pet that gives Gnomes. The two pets combined their powers and made firegnomezilla. It looked like a normal giant gnome then I burst into flames. While Drake and His daughter Olivia fought back from the pets alone while Taylor and Talon use their wands to cut the ropes and got free finally they joined the battle with their pets and made Drake and Olivia flee before they died.

After they fled Taylor and Talon untied Savannah and looked around for clues and they found a hidden door under the desk. In the little room was 3 wizards tied up they were 1st year wizards. (Savannah was 11th year Taylor was the oldest wizard out of the group he was 22nd and Talon was a little older than Savannah and he was 13th year wizard) When they got the three out there was a little room in back of the room and there was a 15th year wizard. (Wizards can tell what other wizard's ranks are) The 15th year wizard was a friend of Savannah. It was Molly LegendTheif and she is best friends with Savannah. Taylor and Talon brought the 1st years through the portal to the commons. Since Molly was wounded Savannah brought her home. It was Taylor, Talon and filling in for the moment for Savannah was Taylors pet Leprechaun that heals the team and Talons pet chameleon that attacked with balance and its most powerful spell hydra. Plus the two original pets that were in the battle earlier. They defeated Olivia and Drake fled so he could recover his daughter. Drake said his final words which were I will come back!

**WILL THEY SURVIVE?!**


	4. DETAILED

**THE HOODED ONE/DETAILED**

(SORRY if I wasn't detailed enough so I will have a whole chapter about the wizards)

**Taylor Dragonblade **

Favorite pet that he owns = velocirapter

Real name = Taylor last name **NOT TELLING!**

Best friend in game and out = Talon Titonwraith aka Fraser

Favorite school = fire duh

Favorite computer game = Wizard101 duh

Favorite food = **WAFFLES!**

Favorite site =

Color eyes = red real life = dark blue

Color hair = white real hair = dirty blond

Favorite color = red/blue

Picture ===============================

**Talon Titonwraith **

Favorite pet that he owns = Trojan horse pet

Real name = Fraser last name **NOT TELLING!**

Best friend in real life and out = me Taylor Dragonblade aka Taylor

Favorite school = Death

Favorite computer game = still Wizard101

Favorite food = me and him LOVE! **WAFFLES! **

Favorite site =

Color eyes = blue real eyes = to be truth full they change A LOT!

Color hair = black real life hair = dirty blond

Favorite color = green

Picture ==============

**Savannah Mythtamer **

Favorite pet that she owns = beast pet

Real name = Paige last name **NOT TELLING!**

Best friend in real life = I don't really care for it

Favorite school = Myth

Favorite computer game = still Wizard101

Favorite food = macaroni and cheese

Favorite site = I don't know she doesn't go on much

Color eyes = color eyes in real life = hazel

Color hair = black color hair in real life = lite dirty blond with little blond highlights

Favorite color = lite green

Picture ==============

**Molly LegendTheif **

Favorite pet that she owns = Treant

Real name = Lexis last name **NOT TELLING!**

Best friend in real life = Megan

Favorite school = Life

Favorite computer game = yet again Wizard101

Favorite food = pizza

Favorite site = club penguin

Color eyes = greenish color eyes in real life = hazel

Color hair = pink color hair in real life = dirty blond with little blond highlights

Favorite color = purple

Picture ==========

When I add more characters I will make another detail only when there is three or more new people!


	5. bored yet to find something

**THE HOODED ONE**

(Sorry about the last one the pictures were supposed to show sorry)

After Drake left Molly and Savannah showed up because Molly's wounds were healed. Then the group went home and waited for something bad to happen.

_**One week past**_

Taylor and Talon were so bored that they went out and looked all around wizard city and they couldn't find anything. So they went to all the stores to find out information, the only info they got was the housing shop told them that **Olivia Drake** bought a death house and some evil tables that give evil plans. The only way to get in was to either find out the house number or be friends with someone there. They decided to find out the house number by looking at all the death houses and guess what they found! The only negative it was -101. They filled out the paper work to teleport there and did. Once they got there they sneaked into the house but one guard noticed the _CREEEK. _When they opened so they as quietly as possible battled and defeated the guard then continued deeper into the house.

**SORRY SO SHORT GOTTA GO TO PRACTICE! **


	6. SHOULD I END THIS STORY

**THE HOODED ONE**

SHOULD I STOP THE STORY


End file.
